


Cryptid Hunting Gone Wrong: Eyeless Jack Version

by Loser_Weeb_Writes



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Eyeless Jack was never human, Eyeless Jack's Origins is not canon in this, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Master/Pet, Murder, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Serial Killers, Sleepwalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, abusive friends, narrator is slowly losing their mind, not in the fun way, please tell me to tag anything, reader had a crush on their now-dead best friend, reader is wiccan, really bad Stockholm Syndrome, this is really fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Weeb_Writes/pseuds/Loser_Weeb_Writes
Summary: It was a stupid idea. I knew it was. Still, I let them lead me into the forest. We found more and more clues until we knew too much. Then we were hunted, like prey. We get lost and somehow managed to split up. Then all of this happens... I really need to get better at making friends. To think, he was once my favorite.





	1. The Defining Event (That Started it All).

I knew that starting the order was a bad idea. I knew that either Cody or Jason would do something insanely stupid and rope Jamison and I into it. Yet, I let it go. I gave in to the pressure. Then they started becoming more and more obsessed with their ‘cryptid hunting’. I told them that most of the time it was just some animal with mange and that we shouldn’t risk it. Of course, none of the others listened. I suppose I was the only sane one.

Now I stare up at their broken bodies, impaled into the branches of the trees. Their entrails strung up like Christmas lights. Bile spilled past my lips as I fell to my hands and knees, releasing the empty contents of my stomach. The acid burned my throat as I sobbed, and my stomach lurched again. Bile spilled again, and it felt like my stomach was traveling up my esophagus. The putrid smell of rotting flesh, excrement, and vomit mixed into a horrible concoction that made my nose burn and stomach lurch. It was disgusting. My hands felt moist and I realized it had landed into a pile of filleted skin.

I silently asked the gods why they let this happen to me, to us, as more bile spilled from my stomach. It was too much. This was all far too much. This was too harsh of a punishment for whatever sins we had committed. Torture was hardly a valid way to get to Valhalla. Knowing that my dear friends would probably end up in some version of Hel’s domain made me feel pity for their now-lost souls. I look back up at what once was the lively faces of my friends only to see lifeless shells staring back at me.

I tried to get up. My legs were shaking, I'm sure that my left arm was dislocated, and blood spilled from the hatchet wound in my shoulder. I collapse to the ground again. I had to accept the fact that I was going to die here, just like my friends had. I coughed up blood as static muddled my thoughts. He was here. It looked like Slenderman really wasn't going to give up this hunt, was he. I stared at the crimson fluid that had spilled from my mouth and cried with the last few tears that I could manage to produce. I didn’t want to die like this.

Suddenly whatever spell Slender had put me under broke and I heard the telltale noise of some sort of battle. I slowly turn my head to see Masky attacking Slender. I thanked the gods for this small victory. I was glad to see that the internet fan base had him wrong, at least. Hoody appeared from the brush and slowly stalked towards me. My vision blurred with tears. I couldn't fight back even if I thought it would do anything, or even if I could. Everything hurt, ached in a way I would only wish upon my most hated of mortal enemies. Was I always this tired? I wondered.

My attention was brought back to reality as I watch a figure dressed in black tackle Hoody to the ground. A gray hand raised above its head and I noted the sharpened talons at the tips of each of its fingers. It must have been Eyeless Jack, the fanbase was wrong about him too, it seemed. It was then that I made the realization.

**_This was my only chance to escape._ **

Despite the intense throbbing pain that it caused me, I forced myself to get up and run away. My lungs already were burning, but I knew I had to keep going. For Tim, Cody, Jamison, and Jason. I couldn't give up now. I couldn’t let these… assholes get me, not after all that they have sacrificed for me. My horrible limping broke into a full-on sprint as I pushed myself through the pain. I gained newfound determination as I came upon a clearing. I was so close to freedom and to victory. It was then that I heard someone chasing after me, their joints cracking every once in a while. Shit. Toby must have found me again. The last thing I needed was another hatchet to be embedded into my body.

I heard his maniacal laughter and a hatchet swooshing in the air. Then, something was stuck in my leg, and I fell flat on my face. I didn't look. I didn’t want to look. I knew if I looked I'd feel it. Don’t get me wrong, I felt it but it was in the background. It didn’t hurt any more than the rest of my pain. I got back up and tried to walk again, in doing so, I broke my tibia and fibula. I felt both bones pierce through the skin and I looked down. It was unlike any pain I had felt before. It was almost blinding. I scream. It was a long, loud, blood-curdling noise. I cried even though I couldn’t. It hurt to cry, but I knew  I couldn’t make it. I was dying. The pain slowly faded. Things started to go really fuzzy, and everything felt distant. I lost feeling in my fingers. Then, I heard that clicking again. My world went black.


	2. His Introduction (and Why I Was Here)

I awoke, and for a few moments, I thought I had died. I wasn’t in pain. Everything felt cold and black. This wasn’t Valhalla. I heard no song, nor smelled no meats. Opening my eyes I was met with an oppressive darkness in musty room. My body had been strapped to a bloodstained table. I knew then that I was in my own very personal version of Hel. For a moment I stared up at what I could only assume was the ceiling and asked the gods ‘Why? Why me?’. My eyes began to burn as I tried to cry. There wasn't enough water in my body to have any tears come out. My mouth felt like cotton and my lips were chapped beyond belief. I glance down at my body. It was almost completely naked save for my panties which was surprisingly clean. I squeak in protest, thrashing a bit on instinct to cover myself. The squeak caused a coughing fit. My throat must be too dry. Gods, my stomach hurt. I was starving, but everything I saw only made me lose my appetite. I look myself over again and note that my injuries were being treated. Although the gauze was old and almost filthy, the rest of the treatments seemed to be in surprisingly good condition. The splint I had was made out of a sturdy material and was surprisingly clean. There was even a makeshift cast for my leg.

Whoever finally captured me was trying to keep me alive and well. So most of the pastas were out of the question. The likelihood that some random passerby found me and wasn’t one of those… creatures were slim to none. That leaves only one real, viable option... Eyeless Jack. He would be the only one who would want his victims alive, that way the meat was fresh. He wasn’t the only cannibal in the creepypasta and slender mythos, but he was the only one that I knew of that was this good at medicine. It had to be him.

A door opened what sounded like a few rooms away, and the stomping of feet in a doorway. The footsteps came towards me, the door slamming behind them. I felt my heart begin to race, my breath becoming louder. For a moment my vision tunnels as I am sent into a panic. Oh god, he must be here. The door to the room slams open. I instinctively jerk away and repressed the urge to scream. I watch him as he crept into the room. His head twisted one way, then the other. He was listening. There were clicks from behind the mask, and he froze. Suddenly, Eyeless Jack's head snaps towards me and seemed to watch me for a time, tilting his head to the side. He chattered softly to himself, mumbling quietly. Then jerked his head off to the side, keeping his ear towards me. He seemed to want some kind of response.

My silence wasn’t going to help me in this situation. From what I could hypothesize, Jack is blind and used echolocation to ‘see’. That was what the clicking was. Noise means life to him. If he wanted me for organs, he wouldn’t have wanted my limbs to heal as that would make it easier for me to get away. He must have other plans. So, I indulged him.

“h...i...” I mumble. By the Norns, it hurt to speak. I cough again, the fit had caused fresh blood to coat my tongue once again. My vision blurred and I panted softly to catch my breath. I had to close my eyes, let myself rest for a bit. It took a lot out of me. Now, my limbs were throbbing and my leg burned like it had been stuck with a hot iron.

Jack growled, then grumbled to himself. He went off to (presumably) some shelf hidden in the dark that I didn't pay attention to before. I heard a faucet turn on and after a moment or two, I heard a cup being filled with some water. For a moment, I wondered what he was doing. My questions were answered once he walked over to me. Jack splayed his hand over my face. I grimaced, momentarily recoiling from his touch. His hands were freezing, almost clammy and his fingers were almost unnaturally thin.

I stopped myself from going down that train of thought, staring up into his mask. Black ooze seeped from his eye sockets, and I watched him blink behind the mask. He seemed to regard my features for a moment, following them with the tips of his fingers. He lingered mainly near my lips, tracing their shape. After a few awkward moments of him stroking me face, he forced my mouth open. He placed the rim of some mug that hardly looked clean in my lips and slightly tipped, careful not to accidentally drown me. Clear water spilled from the mug and I took in as much as he would let me. I never really liked water, but it almost tasted as sweet as candy now. I never thought I’d be thanking the gods so much for such a small of an amount of clean water. He pulled it away and placed it beside me. He then went back to wherever he had gotten that mug from.

“Thanks,” I mutter, not expecting a response.

Jack seemed pleased with this. He reached over and began to stroke my matted hair. He spoke, his voice deeper than I imagined and rough from disuse, “Pet- My lovely pet.”  He paused. I wasn’t sure if it was for effect or if he was simply forming the words he wanted in his head. “Soft. Sweet. Thankful and obedient.” He took a deep breath in, almost pressing his mask to my skin. “Delicious.” I swallowed hard at that and goosebumps traveled up my arms. All the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I did not want to interrupt him, fearing for my fragile life.“The others wanted you so they could kill you, leave your corpse to rot in those woods. Couldn’t have that…” He pulled away, stroking the side of my face again, slowly trailing down to my collarbone. “I stole you away. So yummy smelling, so fresh.” He fidgeted and his hand contorted in a way that a hand really shouldn’t. The talons on the tips of his fingers extended and he trailed them across my skin.“I was going to cut you up. Savor every piece, but you would look so lovely broken and tamed.” He spoke with almost childlike glee and stroked my cheek, resting his hand there. “I took you in, a rescue. You’ve been out three days. I fixed you up. I’ll train you, and you’ll be my pet.” He chattered again, tilting his head. “Lily.”

Had I been out for three days? Not surprising. I lost a lot of blood.“Lily?” I ask.

“Yes, pet. You smell so sweet. Like a Lily… It is your name now.”

I knew that trying to correct him with my actual name may set him off. It was safer to go along with whatever game he was playing. I hated how my voice quivered as I said, “M-My name is Lily.”

He perked up for a moment before purring and lifting his mask. I didn’t get a good chance to see what was underneath, but what I did see was far too many jagged, pointy teeth. He placed a kiss on my neck. I felt sick again like I had been when I looked up and saw my friends in the tree. He was close enough to kill me with a single bite. A whimper escaped in the form of a soft, “Thank you.”

He seemed pleased with my reaction. Jack replaced his mask over his face while he pulled away. He stated in his almost broken way,“Will be back. I need food for you, my pet. Not like my food,” he chuckled a bit before continuing, “My food makes humans sick. It’s like poison. Can’t poison my lovely pet, yes?”

I hum in affirmation, biting my lip. I hoped that was enough to please him and to get him to go away. His mask moved up slightly as if he were smiling. A cold chill traveled up my spine. I don’t think I ever want to see that thing smile with his far too many teeth.

He hummed, “I’ll be back soon.”  He acted like this kidnapping was a normal thing. It was as if in his mind, this was the most logical thing to do. Perhaps it was. It was obvious to me now that whatever Jack was, he was never human. I watched as he opened and closed the door. I held my breath and listened to his footsteps travel through what I assumed was his house. The front door opened then closed. There was silence, and in that silence, I wept.


	3. The Leaky Faucet and The Green Collar

As I lay strapped to the table I realized that in this dark room I had no way to tell time other than the dripping of the leaky faucet, my heartbeat, and the throbbing pain.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

There was a scurrying of some sort of animal on the roof, and the house wheezed as a gust of wind hit the siding. I examined the room, barely able to turn my head to look at anything but the grimy, decrepit ceiling.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

There were rows and rows of jars full of human organs and slices of what looks like human meat preserved in a liquid substance. Blood stained a good portion of the room, the table that I lay on, the floor, and even an empty rack of what seemed to be for holding corpses.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

There was a box next to the sink filled with what looked to be human bones, and lined up next to it was human skulls with satanic carvings in them. There seemed to be holes in the back of most of them. Nothing must go to waste if he has this much supply.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

By my leg there was a rolling tray full of partly rusty instruments. Dried blood painted some of them a brownish-red color, and I had to keep myself from panicking. It was terrifyingly close, as if his decision to not cut me up and eat me was last second.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

There was a functional freezer in the corner, its hum fading into the background noise. I could only hope that the grime came from its disuse, and that the red marks leaking down from the lid was only rust.

Drip.

I wished my friends were alive.

Drip.

I wished I was at home.

 **_Drip_ **.

The front door slammed open, and I couldn’t help but to jump in fear. The table rattled with a horrible noise, and a soft whimper escaped me. For a moment the house was silent, but with a creak I heard the front door close. Jack’s footsteps follow the same path he previously took to the room. I heard the rustling of bags as he walked. He fumbles with the knob to the room for a time, but slowly the door opened. He entered, humming some sort of tune. There was no discernible beat or melody. It seemed he was just making noise.

Drip.

He turned to the faucet, slowly stalked forward, and turned a knob. Then the room fell silent again. He huffed in relief, then went back to fiddling with the bags, setting them on the counter. Several frozen meals piled high, and he went over to his freezer and opened it, placing it deep inside. Good. He hadn’t been using it.

He then pulled out some raw meats and turned to me. “You cook?”

Silence hung in the air for a moment. I knew the basics of cooking, but I wasn’t much of a chef. I spoke slowly, making my uncertainty as apparent as I could without him having to scan my face. “A little.”

He makes another purr of approval, “Such a perfect pet. Glad I saved you.”

I felt sick again, knowing what I was going to say was playing along with whatever sick fantasy he was going on with. I say in an almost sing-song manner, forcibly hiding my fear and disgust, “I’m glad you did too, master.” My voice was softer than I anticipated. It was the same voice I used when- ... My skin felt like it was covered in grime and I needed to take a shower. I felt disgusting.

Jack’s mask lifted, and he smiled again, obviously pleased with my response. He searched back in the bag with his hands and eventually wrapped his hands around something. I watched as he pulled out a Godiva chocolate bar. Dark chocolate. Jack opened it and broke off a piece. He came over and released the strap on my head, allowing me to lift it. He then placed the chocolate between my lips saying, “Good girl.”

I hesitantly took the chocolate, the bittersweet taste melting on my tongue. I couldn’t help but to moan. It had been far too long since I had a decent, fresh chocolate bar. Adding on the fact it was dark chocolate, I was as close as I could get to Valhalla.

“Such a good pet. Already trained. Knew I chose well. Still injured, can’t go far.” He seemed to be talking to himself, waving a hand, “no, no. Letting it roam free will cause harm… bought a collar, chain, and leash. Lily is such a good pet. Still,… need her to heal first.” He turned his head to the side, listening to me once more.

I stayed quiet, letting the chocolate melt on my tongue. The creamy goodness distracting me from him and his crazed antics.

He came back over and asked, “You’ll be a good girl, right Lily?”  His hands hovered over the buckles of the straps. Was he going to free me? On good behavior?

“Y-yes sir.”

He paused at that and stroked my cheek again. I licked my lips as I noted in his hand was a collar, bright green with a purple tag on it. It had my new name and ‘Property of Jack’ written on it. I felt my stomach drop.


	4. Conflicting Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is he doing? What is he feeling?! Does he care?! Does he hate me? Fuck if I know.

He gently helped me up after freeing me. He chuckled softly as I hissed in pain. It had shot up from my ribs. Oh gods, please don’t let my ribs be broken. I could feel tears prick my eyes and I choke back a sob. I really want to go back home. 

He then turned serious, his tone changing, “What hurts, Lily?”  He adjusted himself and leaned a bit closer, reaching out to search me over. 

“W-What?” I glance at him again, retracting in on myself. Jack now stood a little straighter and his feet were positioned differently. He sounded genuinely concerned. Did he have some sort of personality shift?

“You’re injured and you hissed in pain, obviously I didn’t treat you well enough.” He started poking and prodding at various parts of my body. I got the urge to swat his hand away, but stopped myself, reminding myself of the situation I was in.

“M-My ribs,” I murmur. Although, I knew he couldn’t see it, I looked away from him, embarrassed to admit my pain. I briefly wondered if this is what all kidnapper victims felt.

“Lay down,” He said, and I followed his command. He prodded my injured ribs, causing me to cry out in pain. He halted and began to use his almost whole hand, seemingly searching for something. I whimper in pain trying not to recoil away. His mask dropped slightly. “Bruised, not broken. Few weeks tops. You’ll be okay.”

“Okay. Thank you.” I said in response. 

The mask lifted slightly as he said, “You’re welcome.”

I began to sit up again, mindful of my bruised ribs. His hands were still on me, hanging onto my hips. I frown slightly at that but he was quick to pull away. He fumbled with the collar for a bit, then put it around my neck. It was a little big, but it served its purpose. He went back to the bag and clipped on a small bell. 

At first I was confused then I figured it was to hear where I am. I gently reached up and touched the collar. I wasn’t going to unclip it, for fear of what he would do to me if I did. But, somewhere in the sick, perverted part of my mind I felt almost satisfied. Happy, even. I recoiled at the thought and jerked my hand away from it. Jack didn’t seem to notice. 

He said, “I don’t want you to be cold... I’ll grab what I salvaged from your old clothes plus a few extra. Stay here, pet.”

“Alright.” I say with a hum and sit on the edge of the table, keeping my broken leg elevated. I remember from some medical text that I read years ago that broken limbs needed to be kept elevated for the first few weeks. I sit and wait, glad to have some form of patience. Without the dripping water, it was hard to tell time in here. I momentarily debated whether or not to stand and try and grab a look outside, until Jack came in the doorway, turning his head to listen for me.

“I’m still here,” I say softly, trying to reassure him. He purrs again softly, coming over and dropping the clothes on the grimy table. I inwardly cringe at that but say nothing. He grabs my arm.

“This is going to hurt,” Jack said, and his mask lifts a little, “don’t be afraid to cry out, it's just us.”I frown at that as he lifts my arm. Pain seared in my shoulder and a scream slips past my lips. I recoil away on instinct, moving my arm even more, and causing even more pain. Tears prick at my eyes as scream again. He chuckled deeply at that, taking a deep inhale as if to smell my misery. He guided my arm through the hole and gently lowered it again. He seemed to grin, “Good girl.”

I stare at him silently, trying to figure out his motive, “W-why the praise?”

He tilted his head, “You weren’t afraid to scream, I like screamers.” He then tossed his head back laughing. He then suddenly fell silent, “But none of that. Don’t need to use you like that anytime soon,” He waved his hand as if brushing the thought away, then gestured towards me, “You’re injured after all. I need you sane, and healthy to be a good pet.”

I bit my lip to stop myself from sobbing in fear. I nodded my head and my voice cracked as I said, “Okay, master.” Jack giggled at that, then proceeded to work on putting the pants on me. They weren’t mine. It wasn’t surprising. I figured my pants would be too ruined to save. These looked much more comfortable, they were big and baggy. I supposed that was for the cast’s sake more-so than mine. His cold fingers trailed up the inside of my leg as he lifted the waistband up to my hips. I suppressed an icy cold shiver that tried to travel up my spine. I held my breath, watching through terrified eyes as he kept his hands on my waist, trailing towards my ass before pulling away completely. 

He purred, “Although, it seems like you wouldn’t mind me fucking you unconscious, hm? Don’t lie. I heard your breath hitch, little whore.” He lifted his mask and pressed his lips to mine.

They were cold and chapped, it was like what I’d imagine kissing a corpse would feel like and his tongue pried my lips open. I could taste acid and blood on his forked tongue as he pinned mine down. I started shaking in fear, placing my hands on his shoulders, but too afraid to push. After a moment he pulled away. 

He at first seemed soft, almost caring and human. Then shocked, even confused. He snapped and snarled at me. I then got a clearer look at his needle-like teeth as he bared them at me. His skin was wrinkled and discolored. And his nose was like a bat’s. He growled deeply, the sound reverberating in the room before he turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind him and locking it. 

I momentarily wondered if I did anything wrong. I feared that I may die that day, but all I could do at that moment was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for supporting me through this fic. I like seeing your comments, so feel free to leave one. So far, this is creeping me out to write lol. I hope you like how my Eyeless Jack is coming across.


End file.
